A Very Merry Birthday
by Meta Knight Girl
Summary: A romance between Tiff and Meta Knight. On Tiff's birthday, Meta Knight tries to get her the best present ever, until something terrible happens...This is my first story. Flames will be accepted. Please RR!
1. A Very Merry Birthday Chapter 1

A Very Merry Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kirby trademarks or Kirby related things and/or items. Please R+R when reading this!  
Chapter 1: A Surprise Present It was a quiet, peaceful day in Dreamland and all seemed to be going well, especially for a small group of friends. Their names were Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Kirby. The battalion of buddies were playing a game of "Pin the Tail on the Snail," for they were all at a party. That particular party happened to be Tiff's birthday. It was a special day for the Ebrum family, and also a special day for the one who adored Tiff. His name was Meta Knight. Meta Knight wanted to get a good present for Tiff, but he couldn't think of anything. He had thought about it for many weeks before the party, and after many hours of brainstorming, Meta Knight finally thought of the greatest present he could possibly get her. And, on the day of her birthday, something terrible happened! When the party was over, everyone had been cleaning up the mess of food and wrapping paper, when all of a sudden, the ground began to shake! Tiff was in a panic. She looked around the room to see if everybody was okay. Noticing everything was fine; Tiff stood up and pushed everyone toward safety. Just when all seemed to be well, two colorful beams of light shone brightly on Tiff's face and bathed her in all of its glow. And a minute later, she had disappeared into the air. A look of fright bestowed upon Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Kirby's face.  
  
"You're.gone." Tuff said in a quiet voice. His sister had just left the world, leaving them all alone. What had happened to her? Was she dead? Or maybe she was still alive. Tuff's face turned a bright red. He wasn't embarrassed, he was angry. Angry with King DeDeDe. Tuff knew that all of this was his fault. Angry as ever, Tuff ran quickly to the throne room to settle the score with DeDeDe and get his sister back. Meta Knight, ran to her room were the four sorrowful children were.  
  
"What is wrong? Where is Tiff?" Meta Knight began to worry with them. He knew something was totally wrong.  
  
"Just.come with us.we will need all the help we can get." Fololo and Falala mumbled. They were just as miserable as Tuff.  
  
"I will." Meta Knight said in sorrowful voice. He had just realized.that something grave had happened to Tiff. They all ran off to the throne room, all five of them. Kirby, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and the heartbroken Meta Knight.  
  
Author's Notes: If you didn't like it, sorry, but this is my first fanfic. I should be posting Chapter 2 up soon. I know the title "A Very Merry Birthday" doesn't fit with all of the sorrow, but when I write more of it, it will fit the story. So then, just check back soon! BTW-This is Meta Knightmare Girl, (meta_knightmare_girl) I just got a computer and I have a new e-mail. (Yeah, the same meta_knightmare_girl who wrote reviews on some stories. I couldn't remember my e-mail and password, so I just created another account with a similar name. Keep on reading!) 


	2. A Very Merry Birthday Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Change in Life  
  
"King DEDEDE! What have you done to Tiff!?! Tell me NOW!" Tuff screamed at King DeDeDe demanding the information on Tiff. The group had made it to the throne room in about a minute, and were now yelling and screaming and rioting at King DeDeDe and Escargoon. They were all very worried about Tiff's health.  
  
"What do you want? I didn't do nothing to sweetie cheeks Tiff. Why don't you buzz off short stuff?" DeDeDe was being as stubborn as ever. "There's nothing you can do." By saying that, DeDeDe gave it away. Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Kirby, and Meta Knight's faces had a look of shock and awe. "Oops.guess I gave that one away."  
  
"I knew it! Give her back DeDeDe! Right now or I will-"Tuff's statement was cut short. Again, to there surprise, the ground was shaking again. More lights began to shine all around. What was happening?  
  
"Tuff! Look out!" Meta Knight yelled. It looked like the light was going to get Tuff, too! Since it was hard enough to deal with Tiff being gone, Meta Knight couldn't let anything happen to Tuff. Acting quickly, Meta Knight, Fololo, Falala, and Kirby sprung into action, trying to save Tuff. But it was too late. Tuff had been taken away too.  
  
"DeDeDe, what are you up too? Fololo stammered. "Why are you doing this?" Fololo was really angry with DeDeDe and Escargoon. "It was Tiff's birthday! I'm disappointed in you, DeDeDe!"  
  
"Poyo..." Kirby gurgled. He wasn't too sure of what was going on. All of it was really confusing to him. What was that light...? Was it a monster? Nobody except DeDeDe and Escargoon knew.  
  
"Well, if you want them back, you can have them. But they won't be the same." Escargoon laughed. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"Escargoon...tell me..." Meta Knight had a spark of anger in his voice. "What was that light?" If he knew, maybe, they could do something about it...  
  
"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." Escargoon was a cranky snail. He wasn't going to just tell him. "I'm not giving in that easily."  
  
"Well, you better tell us or I will tell your mommy." Falala said. She knew he wouldn't let his mommy know about this.  
  
"NO! Please...not my mommy! I'll do anything!" They could know tell that Escargoon was a momma's boy.  
  
"Really...then tell us what you did to them." Fololo said in a stern tone.  
  
"Alright. You see, DeDeDe over there ordered another monster from N.M.E. This monster is kinda like a wizard. It can do all of this goofy magic stuff. You follow me?" Escargoon questioned. All of them nodded their heads. "Alright, let's continue. This 'wizard' can control time." Escargoon told them.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Meta Knight said.  
  
"Well, it won't listen to us. It keeps running around and stealing people and then it leaves. We don't even know what it looks like. The thing about it... we don't even know what it does to you after it takes you. Our theory is that it changes your age. But we're not to sure." Escargoon rambled on about the monster.  
  
"What can we do to get them back?" Falala whispered.  
  
"I'm not to sure, Falala." King DeDeDe finally spoke up. This time it seemed like he was on their side. "But I'll do whatever I can to help."  
  
Author's Notes: So...what do you think? I know these are really short chapters, but I'm trying to keep everybody in touch. It is coming out sort of like what I wanted it to be; it's close enough though. I know it isn't anything like a merry b-day party, like I said though, it will in the next, well, I don't know, few chapters? I'm trying my best, so be sure to keep in touch. And check this every day or week to see if I put anymore on it. 


	3. A Very Merry Birthday Chapter 3

A Very Merry Birthday  
  
Chapter 3: War of Time  
  
"DeDeDe! You will?" Fololo gasped. The team had never expected King DeDeDe to help! After all, King DeDeDe did order that monster from Nightmare Enterprises. Why would he want to help? "This isn't just a trick is it?" Fololo was suspicious.  
  
"Nope, no strings attached to this deal. I just feel I might as well help. I've got nothing better to do. Besides, N.M.E is really starting to bug me..." That was something they thought DeDeDe would never say. "Oh, and another reason...he looks dead." DeDeDe was pointing a finger at the quivering Meta Knight. After all, he did look dead.  
  
"...I'm fine." Meta Knight said with remorse. "Don't worry. I'm...really fine."  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me..." Escargoon said under his breath.  
  
So it was settled. The group, now made up of Kirby, King DeDeDe, Escargoon, Fololo, Falala, and Meta Knight, set off to rescue Tiff and Tuff. A while later, they had left Castle DeDeDe and went through the monster transportation device to N.M.E.'s headquarters. They were going to try to find the so called 'Time Wizard' somewhere out in the universe. They had to get Tiff and Tuff back.  
  
"So, DeDeDe, where do you think we'll find that wizard? Do you even know what it looks like?" Falala questioned. "I mean, all we know about it is that it looks like some lights and it takes you to places..." Falala had just about confused everyone including herself, all but Meta Knight.  
  
"I have seen it in the past. During all of my battles in the war, I have seen many monsters including that time wizard. It's a very strong creature..." Meta Knight explained to them. "I have fought it before." A hush filled the tranquil air. All of them felt terrible for the spirit wrecked star warrior.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked." Falala said forlornly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Falala. Let's just keep going." Meta Knight tried not to show the distress in his voice. "I don't know how we're going to find it, but we have to try." They continued walking on in the motionless, bitter atmosphere. It would be hard to find the time wizard, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"What was that?" Escargoon muttered. "I heard it again...did anybody else?" By then, a shrill noise was heard all around. "Honestly, what was that...?" And, to their dismay, the light appeared before them. A look of panic was upon all of their faces.  
  
"It's...back. I don't know what you want from us, but give them back." Meta Knight demanded for the brute to give them back. "I know you know me, and I know you. No more games. I'm not fooling around."  
  
"Um, Meta Knight...I wouldn't be fooling around with that thing." Fololo stuttered.  
  
"I don't...I don't care. I just want to get Tiff and Tuff back. Back into this world. Now...let's settle the score...once and for all."  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, it might be the merry birthday in chapter 4 or 5. I am aware that these chapters are too short, but at least I'm getting ideas. I'll see you soon with my next chapters. I'm making them short to keep you checking back every once in a while, so keep on reading my story! 


	4. A Very Merry Birthday Chapter 4

A Very Merry Birthday  
  
Chapter 4: It's time I got back...to the good life!  
  
"Now, this will really settle the score..." Meta Knight sounded very irritated. He and the wizard were going to battle for Tiff and Tuff's lives. "I know you did this...know I will get my revenge!" By then, Meta Knight had already sprung into battle.  
  
"You can do it Meta Knight!" Fololo bellowed into the scene of conflict. "I know you can!"  
  
"Poyo pwayo!" Kirby leapt in to be in assistance to Meta Knight.  
  
"Kirby! Use your suck up power!" Falala hollered.  
  
"But Falala, what would that do? He couldn't turn into anything like 'Time Kirby...'" Escargoon hollered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but maybe he could turn into Mirror Kirby or, something." DeDeDe yelled. "But, we could do this..." Thinking quickly, DeDeDe flung his hammer at Kirby. "KIRBY! Suck it up!"  
  
"POYO!" Kirby swiftly sucked up King DeDeDe's hammer and transformed into Hammer Kirby.  
  
"Ya did it, Triple De!" Fololo and Falala said in harmony. It was a lengthy, hard battle, but Meta Knight and Kirby bravely pushed on.  
  
"Kirby! On the count of three, attack it!" Meta Knight shouted. "Give it all you got!" Kirby and Meta Knight valiantly charged at the time wizard. 'I can do it...I'll do it for her...' Meta Knight thought to himself. 'It won't be the same as what I wanted to give her, but I'll try...' "Kirby! 1...2...3!"  
  
"Poyo POYO!" Kirby shouted. Rapidly running at the wizard, Kirby had his hammer steady, ready to charge.  
  
"NOW!" For a second time, they beat the monster, but this time, it had a better outcome. This time, it was the end of it. In a flash, the monster had vanquished in the crisp air. "It's over...it's finally over..." Meta Knight's voice was scarcely perceptible. And, also, in a flash, Tiff and Tuff fell to the ground. Rushing quickly to their side, Meta Knight noticed something different about them. They seemed...bigger...or, in other words, they were older.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, apparently, this story sucks. I'm going to end it within the next chapter...I'm going to write a different story, still Kirby, but a different one. So, I won't be writing this anymore, except my last chapter. So, try and keep in touch. 


	5. A Very Merry Birthday Chapter 5

A Very Merry Birthday  
  
Chapter 5: Beginning of the End  
  
"Wake up...please, Tiff, Tuff..." Meta Knight said in a somber tone.  
  
"Come on Meta Knight. We can just take them back to the castle. They can rest." Escargoon said in an equally contradicting, jolly voice.  
  
"A-Alright." Meta Knight hesitated. But little did they know an evil in Dreamland was intensifying. It would be the start of something very crucial.  
  
"Let's go." Fololo shouted.  
  
The group began journeying across Popstar and back to Cappy Town. They traveled very little, so they made it back to Cappy Town in no time. A while later, they were back at the castle. Escargoon tended to the two children's needs. Kirby went back to his house and remained with Tokkori for the night. Fololo and Falala stayed at the castle with Escargoon. DeDeDe was tired and went to bed. But Meta Knight was a different story. He began to feel stressful, knowing something was going to happen. He remained outside in the bitter air, sensing the danger that lay ahead of them.  
  
"It's coming..." Meta Knight whispered in a hushed voice. "The wars with N.M.E will rekindle within a year or so. Maybe even a month, possibly a week." Meta Knight, knowing he was unaccompanied, thought out loud. "I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Hey, they should be awake by tomorrow. How about you get some rest?" Escargoon said quietly. He had just come to tell him the good news of their revival.  
  
"Thank you Escargoon." Meta Knight followed him back in to the Castle's quarters. After hearing the good news, Meta Knight felt a little better and in about an hour, he went to sleep, awaiting the next morning to come.  
  
Early next morning, Meta Knight awoke with a knock on his door.  
  
"Hmm? Who is it...?" Meta Knight said groggily. Slowly rising to his feet, he stood up and slowly went to the door.  
  
"Hey, they woke up." It was Escargoon. "They're eating breakfast right now, so if you need them, they're in the dining room." Escargoon slid away, back into the throne room, and in an instant, he was gone.  
  
"Hmm...They woke up..." Meta Knight was still sluggish. "I guess I could wait for them to come see me..." Meta Knight trailed off into his dreams.  
  
"Thank you for the breakfast, Waddle Doo. "It was scrumptious." Tiff exclaimed. "Well, I'm going to go see everybody." Tiff and Tuff had aged from that wizard's effect.  
  
"Well, I'll go with you Tiff," said Tuff. "Who should we go see first? Oh, I know, let's go see everybody who got us back and defeated that monster."  
  
"And who would that be, Tuff?" Of course, Tiff wouldn't know because she wasn't there.  
  
"Well, you might be surprised at some of them. It was me, DeDeDe, Escargoon, Fololo, Falala, Kirby, and the one who really wanted you back, Meta Knight." Tuff recalled.  
  
"...You mean all of you did? Well, I know you were there with me."  
  
"Yeah Tiff, all of us."  
  
"...Wow..." Tiff blushed. "I guess we could go thank them all. "Hey! Let's go see DeDeDe and Escargoon. We can ask them if we can go back to being normal rather than older." Tiff suggested.  
  
"Alright...I want to go back to being a kid again anyways." Tuff bellowed.  
  
So, Tiff and Tuff set off to thank DeDeDe, unaware of what was going to happen, all of the dangers that lay ahead of them, yet, they continued on.  
  
"But wait! I need to thank Meta Knight," Tiff whined. "Let's go there first.  
  
So instead, Tiff and Tuff went to see Meta Knight. Meta Knight was awake this time though. He heard a knock on his door again.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Tuff, you wait out here. I want to see Meta Knight alone."  
  
"Alright Tiff, see you in a minute or two." Tiff wandered into Meta Knight's room.  
  
"Hi Meta Knight. I wanted to thank you for rescuing me..." Tiff said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Hello Tiff, how are you?" Meta Knight questioned.  
  
"...I'm fine...how about you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Hey, I wanted to thank you for saving me and Tuff."  
  
"No problem. All we have to do are reverse the effects of that time wizard and you'll be fine."  
  
"Well, I had a good birthday otherwise...and you saving Tuff and I was the best gift I could get." Tiff said in a gentle tone. Overjoyed, Tiff pulled Meta Knight close to her and they shared a long, romantic kiss. "I love you, Meta Knight..."  
  
The End...  
  
Author's Notes: Oh...I love how this worked out... I am going to make this story a three part thing all with different titles, so, any other stories by me will probably be a the second and third parts of this. I hope you all like it! And, I hope you liked this. Keep an eye out for other stories by me, and if they are a continuation to this, it will say it in the summary. Keep in touch!  
--Meta Knight Girl 


End file.
